gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN Condenser
GN Condenser is a particle capacitor in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 used to aid in the distribution of energy and fuel for mobile suits and their weapons. Description & Characteristics A GN Condenser holds onto excess GN Particles for the mobile suit to fuel various functions within its frame without the need to redirect GN Particles from other systems. The material itself has been not clearly defined, and the material(s) that GN Condensers are composed of have never been properly identified. In its raw form, however, it resembles almost a dark-grayish transparent crystal or glass, possibly making it a type of diamondoid. This highly durable material has roughly the same tensile strength and durability as e-carbon and can similarly be weaponized, capable of retaining intense heats and generating beam energy. Celestial Being was able to perfect said weaponization with the development of the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword. The data from this unit would later be used to create a new generation of solid GNthat Particle blade weapons that could both cut through objects with even greater efficiency and be used to either generate a beam saber or simulate beam fire. GN Condensers can be divided into 2''' different sub-classes': the '''first and most commons are the numerous, miniature condensers that are distributed throughout a GN mobile suit's body.' Physically, they appear as orb-shaped devices, and are used to supply power to different sections suit and keep an excess amount of GN Particles stored for future use. Because the supply of GN Particles a GN Drive can provide at any given time is limited, the Drive alone is not be able to provide the amount of particles needed to perform a specific function should it exceed the Drive's output rate.MG 1/100 GN-001 Gundam Exia manual With GN Condensers implemented, a mobile suit that expends more GN Particles than are being generated, the store of GN Particles within the condensers can add to the overall particle supply available to the mobile suit. When the mobile suit is producing excess particles, such as when the mobile suit is on standby, the excess particles are redirected to the GN Condensers to recharge them. GN Condensers of this type are also often integrated into the weapons of a mobile suit for a similar purpose. The color of a GN Condenser varies across designs. The condensers on "True Drive" mobile suits are typically green, while the condensers on Tau Drive mobile suits tend to be either violet or blue. It should be noted, however, that the color of neither the GN Particles nor the condensers themselves automatically denotes the GN Particles that are stored within. An example of this deception would be the Tau Drive-equipped Gundam Astraea, which possesses green condensers but uses orange-colored GN Particles. These body condensers can also be used for communications purposes among friendly units. While Tau Drive mobile suits also make use GN Condensers like Original Drive mobile suits do, their ability to store particles are relatively more limited than those of Original Drive mobile suits.Gundam 00 1st Mechanics book300 Years Later The reason why this is so is because their finite operational time limits the total amount of particles they can produce before running out of electricity reserves. Original Drives on the other hand, can continuously recharge their GN Condensers without any risk of exhausting their energy supplies. The higher compression rates used by Original GN Drives combined with their more extensive use of GN Condensers for particle storage gives them a performance advantage over Tau Drive suits. The other class of GN Condenser is the larger, high-capacity variant. These are usually used by Celestial Being to either act as an actual replacement of a GN Drive on both their older mobile suits (that they could not equipped with a GN Drive, or as the primary power-plant of support units such as the GNR-010 0 Raiser,GNR-101A GN Archer and even on ships like the CBS-70 Ptolemaios. This form of the condenser usually releases its stored GN Particles at a stable, steady output rate until depleted although instant depletion of the whole storage is also an option through Trans-Am.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Senki Mission 5 "0.03 Seconds" One weakness of the Large GN Condenser is that it possess inferior operational time relative to Tau Drives, who store energy in the form of electricity before conversion to GN Particles. Aside from mobile weapons, GN Condensers are also used as the main power source for A-LAWS' automatons.High Grade 1/144 GNX-704T Ahead manual The handgun that Ali used to shoot Setsuna in Krugis also appear to have GN Particle residue and effect though its unknown whether it makes use of a GN Condenser in any capacity. By 2364, new generation space suits appear to be equipped with parts that resemble GN Condensers though it is unconfirmed at this point whether they are or are nor GN Condensers. GN Particle Distribution System The GN Particle Distribution System (unofficial name) is a system used by GN based mobile suits to transfer GN Particles within their own bodies among the GN Drive, GN Condensers, and other equipment in the mobile suits. They are two known types for the system. The first system is one that uses large purple cables to transfer the particles within the mobile suit and is used by Celestial Being up until 2308.1/100 GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser manual The second system is a more efficient and advanced direct body system where the particles are directly transfered via the actual body using direct links. This system was already in use by Tau Drive factions as early as 2308 and was only adapted by Celestial Being for their 2312 models. Picture Gallery gn-000-gnparticletank.jpg|0 Gundam Type ACD's Large GN Condenser 00Raisercondenser.jpg|00 Raiser Condenser Type's Large GN Condenser Copy of GN-001REIII - Rear.jpg|Exia Repair III's Large GN Condenser GNX-803GNcondensers.jpg|GNX-803T GN-XIV Extra GN Condensers References External Links *GN Condensers Wikia Answers